Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Emily sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$5$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Emily also earns a $$34$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Emily wants to earn at least $$90$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Emily will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Emily wants to make at least $$90$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $90$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $90$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $5 + $34 \geq $90$ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $90 - $34 $ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $56 $ $x \geq \dfrac{56}{5} \approx 11.20$ Since Emily cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $11.20$ up to $12$ Emily must sell at least 12 subscriptions this week.